Being Cruel to be Kind
by Katie1995
Summary: Her breathing, already panicked, became more panicked as she realised what she would have to do. The rain, so seemingly innocent was so extremely cruel to her. "Damn you, Haymitch," she breathed. She closed her eyes and breathed in, finally stepping out.


**A/N – I do not own **_**The Hunger Games **_**or the characters in any way; all credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**You Have to be Cruel to be Kind**

"That's it, Effie, I can't stand it anymore!" Haymitch announced, his temper flaring uncontrollably now. "I can't watch you sit there and waist away anymore! God damn it, Effie, look at what you're doing to me." Angry tears spilled down his tired face as Effie looked up at him with such a pained expression that he had to turn his back on her.

"Haymitch-

"No!" he cut her off. "I've tried so hard, Effie, and you've done nothing to help me." Haymitch paused and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't do this anymore. You lie to me every time you say you're 'fine' and I'm expected to help you." A sigh left his chest and he placed a hand on the wall before him to steady himself. Effie sat behind him, her mouth agape and tears swimming in her own eyes.

"Haymitch, you don't understand!" she replied, her voice urgent. "I would tell you but-

"But you think it's better I don't know. That it's better I'm kept from these horrible, gritty details? Effie, I've gone through many things in my life time. You can tell me." A moment of silence passed between the pair before one of them spoke up again.

"And look how it affects you, Haymitch."

The man shook his head and another sigh left him again. "Effie," he said, slowly. "I think it's for the best if I left for a while." He heard the painful intake of breath from behind him and he closed his eyes as she spoke. He knew exactly what he was doing, and although Effie had no idea, he knew this would help her in the end.

"Haymitch, don't say things like that," Effie whispered. She paused, "Please."

Haymitch was finding it hard with every step he took. The rain pelted heavily down on the windows from outside and the distant thunder didn't help him either.

"Please," she repeated, her voice breaking as she got up and stood behind him. "Don't leave." Effie placed her small hands on Haymitch's tense shoulder.

"I think it's for the best, Sweetheart," he whispered, his voice breaking as well. "For a short while at least," he finished, walking into the bedroom opposite Effie's room. He pulled the old, dusty suitcase out from his wardrobe, unzipped it and began throwing his belongings into it. Effie stood at the door way, her eyes focused on the suitcase, although her tears made it hard to focus on Haymitch for long.

"Haymitch, this isn't fair, don't leave me!" Her voice rose in decibels as she shouted at the man she knew she loved with all her heart. "I've lost everyone, please, don't let me lose you now."

But Haymitch refused to listen, because he knew that if he did, he wouldn't leave, and this _had _to be done. Ignoring her still, Haymitch zipped the suitcase back up again and threw it off the bed. The muted bang it made on the carpet silenced both figures further, until Haymitch took the suitcase's handle into his hand and walked past Effie into the dimly lit hallway. Panic began to rise in Effie's chest and she ran out after him, her tears not stemming although she was trying so hard to stop crying and put a brave, determined face on.

"Haymitch," she whispered at her lover's back. "Please... stay." Haymitch took one step down and she tripped forwards after him. "Haymitch!" she called again, placing a hand on his shoulder. But Haymitch, determined in his beliefs descended again and didn't stop until he was at the bottom and his hand lied upon the front door's handle.

He could here Effie's ragged breaths from behind him, but he was determined. He wouldn't turn around.

Haymitch twisted the handle and a click echoed off the walls. Haymitch was really leaving!

"Haymitch!" But Haymitch didn't listen; instead, he swung open the door, his coat barely protecting him from the rainstorm outside. And he took his first step outside without even a glance back to the devastated figure sitting on the wooden stairs, her cheeks stained red with her tears and her hair dishevelled with the full scale winds.

With every step he took, Effie's heart twisted just that little more, and her breathing was forced as she fought for air to fill her lungs through her sobs. "Haymitch!" she yelled, again, her attempts gaining nothing but more hurt as her lover continued walking away from her.

Of course, Haymitch heard her, but if she was going to get better, he had to do this for her. Sometimes, it was far better to have to be cruel to be kind.

Effie shakily stood up, her fingers wrapping extremely tightly around the stair case banister. She knew, suddenly, what he was doing. He had promised to help her, promised he'd stand by her. He wouldn't just walk away from her now, not after how much she had done for him before the rebellion.

She ran the few stairs she had left and swayed uncertainly at the bottom of the stair case, her arms by her sides and her hands in fists as she watched the rain continue to fall relentlessly on the ruins of district 12.

Stepping forwards, she paused again, her toes were over the line between the concrete of the pavement outside Haymitch's victor's house, and the wooden paned hallway she stood in now.

Her breathing, already panicked, became more panicked as she realised what she would have to do. The rain, so seemingly innocent was so extremely cruel to her.

"Damn you, Haymitch," she breathed, although her anger dissolved slightly through her tears.

Wiping her cheeks with her sleeve, she closed her eyes and breathed in. The fear so evident in her body language caused her shoulders to rise up to her ears as she tensed and then, suddenly stepped out. The cold, icy sheets of rain ran down her back and she stood paralysed for a moment before she had built up enough bravery to open her eyes.

Effie saw no cruel men, ready to shock her, ask her questions or hurt her. She merely saw the figure she needed to stop creating further more distance from her.

Without a second thought, Effie set off running; her feet sloshed through the puddles and rain droplets fell into her eyes, blurring her sight for split seconds, causing her to have to wipe the water out her eyes continuously as she ran.

Her legs didn't seem to be carrying her as fast as she liked, but as she tried to push herself forwards, her legs refused the speed she needed. But finally, after what seemed a lifetime, Effie reached the drenched figure.

She threw her arms around the man's body and the tears were automatic.

"Don't go," she gasped, her voice breaking.

Haymitch turned around in her arms and gathered the sobbing figure to him, picking her off the floor and holding her. "I would never leave you, Effie," he promised.

Effie looked up at Haymitch. Their eyes met and Haymitch dropped his head so the two figures' lips met. Effie had never felt like she had belonged to someone for many years, but finally, as his soft, tender lips brushed hers, she knew she had found the meaning in her life. No longer did she have to be scared anymore; Haymitch had made her see that, and although it was slightly selfish on both sides, she was grateful in a way she was sure he would never understand.

"I love you, Haymitch," Effie whispered, her wet hair hanging in front of her eyes.

Haymitch smiled, slightly, the corner of his lips curving upwards. "I know you do," he answered.

Effie, now drenched like Haymitch found peace in her heart and mind, finally realising that the world she once knew with Haymitch was finally coming back in pleasant waves which she found she craved.

**A/N – I really hope you enjoyed this! If so, please review!**

**Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
